<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And We Keep Climbing Higher by Nute (nutenewtnuteboiyo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995201">And We Keep Climbing Higher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutenewtnuteboiyo/pseuds/Nute'>Nute (nutenewtnuteboiyo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archer Inquisitor, Buff Elf Inquisitor, Drabble, Headcanon, Literally two men admiring an elf climbing a wall, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poly Inquisitor, Polyamory, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, hello this is my Inquisitor, rock climber Inquisitor, solas can love my boi if he wants to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutenewtnuteboiyo/pseuds/Nute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As he began climbing the steps towards the wall of Skyhold he noticed Dorian standing alone in the courtyard, staring skyward. Odd. His eyes quickly followed the other mages’s gaze up the stone walls. He had found where his Inquisitor had vanished to. </p>
<p>Literally two men admiring an elf climb a wall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fen'Harel | Solas/Male Lavellan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, The Iron Bull/Lavellan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And We Keep Climbing Higher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An introduction to my Male Lavellan Vali'hah. He loves climbing things and adding people to his lovers club.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solas crossed the courtyard after returning from the Herald’s roost, a sour expression gracing  his features.He had been searching for the Inquisitor and instead had found himself arguing with the Qunari that resided within. How his Inquisitor could stand the behemoth, he would never understand. As he began climbing the steps towards the wall of Skyhold he noticed Dorian standing alone in the courtyard, staring skyward. Odd. His eyes quickly followed the other mages’s gaze up the stone walls. He had found where his Inquisitor had vanished to. </p>
<p>Solas sighed and descended back down the stairs, not quite able to quell the smile on his face.<br/>When he drew nearer Dorian lifted a hand in greeting, never taking an eye off of their leader, who was currently 30ft up the side of Skyhold’s keep and climbing higher. <br/>“What, pray tell, would draw you out of the rotunda? Could it be? Does Solas truly exist as flesh and blood beyond its walls?” The Tevinter mage grinned at his own jibe.<br/>“I was looking for the Inquisitor actually”, Solas eyed the figure above them as it shifted its weight and pulled ever higher, testing for strong hand holds. </p>
<p>“Well I am afraid he will be occupied for some time more. He is determined to pass his mark today since Leliana continues to delay our adventure into the Emerald Graves.”<br/>Solas hummed in acknowledgment. After the Inquisitor had rushed into a trap, set by the Freemen, barely an hour into their first trip to the Emerald March his advisors had been especially cautious. Extensive scouting was now required before they would consider letting their leader go exploring. With his tendency to climb into normally inaccessible areas, and stumble upon unsuspecting ambushes alone, Solas understood the caution.</p>
<p>“How did he convince Josephine to let him climb the walls again?”<br/>Dorian smiled,“ Oh, why he convinced her that with a mage present he was no longer in danger of cracking hi shead on the cobblestones. Quite smart really. He determined that with a well placed gust of air any unforeseen descent could be slowed to a less lethal velocity. Filled out the proper paperwork too, had me proof read it and everything.”</p>
<p>Solas contemplated the figure above them as it reached for the bag of powdered chalk at its hip. Stretching his body sideways for another uneven stone among many, continued upward.<br/>“For a non-mage our Inquisitor has quite the grasp on magical applications. He has been an avid student. I assume the rune on the ground is the fail safe were you to fail the timing of your spell?”<br/>The Elvhen mage saw the other clench his hands, his posture becoming stiff.<br/>“Yes, a requirement of the contract Josephine wrote up. Completely for her piece of mind I assure you”, Dorian grimaced, eyes remaining locked on the climber.<br/>“How could you, Solas? I am hurt to know that you do not trust our Inquisitor’s well being under my watch.”<br/>Solas sighed, walking forward to inspect the rune. He was careful not to touch it or disturb the ground.<br/>“I would worry less if I did not know how easily the Inquisitor... distracts you.”<br/>He made sure that no venom was present in his voice, and when he turned back to Dorian he was satisfied to see a smug grin on the Tevinter’s features.<br/>“Why do you think I volunteered”, he spared a quick glance at Solas eyes shining.<br/>“He was looking for you at first, but found you dosing on the couch, decided to let you sleep. I caught up to him as he left the rotunda. Once he told me his plan, well it was too wonderful a chance to pass up! Watching as a well muscled man pulls himself up and down a wall? Would have been a sin to refuse.”</p>
<p>The two watched in silence as the Inquisitor pulled himself just past a faded red mark on the stone. He retrieved a small pouch from his belt and smeared a fresh mark onto the wall and began his descent.<br/>“Alas all good things come to an end”, Dorian sighed. “Looks like you will not have to endure my company much longer Solas.”<br/>The other mage glanced at Dorian briefly. Deciding against a response he returned his attention back to the Elvhen Inquisitor as he grew closer and the sound of his heavy breathing became audible. His breaths were slow and deep, timed to each movement of his body. An edge of raggedness betraying the strain he was putting his body through. The redhead was making good time, using a controlled fall to manage the majority of his descent.<br/>“Wha ya think... Dorian!? Noh bad... for bein cooped up... wretched desk all week... Mus remind Solas... genius teachin me... woulda never convinced Josephine… or Leliana.”<br/>Solas felt his chest warm slightly at the small praise. Vali’hah was a wonderful listener and had sat through his whole explanation of the intricate construction of runes.<br/>“You can check that one off of your list my dear. Solas joined me while you climbed.”</p>
<p>Dorian  could not suppress his laughter as the Inquisitor, still 10ft off the ground froze. The elf swung his body around to look behind him. He was hanging by only his left arm, balancing with his same leg, a bright but sheepish smile gracing his red face. Whether red from exertion or embarrassment anyone could guess, a mix of both was Solas’ opinion.<br/>“Ah! Ma seerannas, Mirthadra Somniari (My thanks, Honoured Dreamer)!... Your explanation  helped me graly. Withow this freedom... I would surely go mad Lethalin. Ih was useful, in more ways than I expected”<br/>As the elf descended Solas noted the shake of his body. The muscles quivered with strain as he lowered himself carefully, but his breathing had leveled slightly while he had paused.<br/>“So you did not need to better understand how runes work to utilize them in combat?” Solas could not help the small smile that played across his lips, as much as he could help appreciating the strength of his Elvhen companion.<br/>“No! I did need ih for tha, but well a...uh. Another application for the lesson presented ihself.”</p>
<p>Dorian was still chuckling as he stepped forward to dispel the rune below their leader. Solas observed as Dorian’s gaze traced across the Inquisitor’s back, hungry. He felt an angry bubble in his chest, but quickly quelled it. What Vali’hah decided to love was his own business. Even if it was a pompous human Tevinter Altus. He respected the Inquisitor and there was no wisdom in growing resentful of his choice in lovers, even if one of them was the Qunari. Pettiness did not suit him.<br/>Vali’hah was 5ft from the ground when, with a grunt that sounded like relief, he let himself release the stones. He landed gracefully, yet fell to his backside immediately, limbs twitchy.<br/>“Wow, I feel all wobbly. Haven done a proper climb tha long in ages!”<br/>He grinned up at Dorian and Solas, eyes scrunched in joy.<br/>“And I have my two favourih mages to thank, I could hug ya”, he reached up with both hands which both Solas and Dorian grasped, pulling the Inquisitor back to his feet. <br/>“As much as watching sweaty exertions is a treat for my eyes I much rather keep them away from my wardrobe.”<br/>Dorian’s smile faded instantly as Valih’ah opened his arms<br/>“No”<br/>The elf stepped forward.<br/>“Vali, no!”<br/>Dorian quickly dodged out of the way and leapt the short fence he had been leaning on, with minimal flourish. Thwarted the younger elf turned, changed course, and lunged. Caught off guard Solas found himself with an armful of sweaty Inquisitor. He could feel the fatigue radiating off of his leader as he sagged against the mages body. Solas gave a short laugh and squeezed the Inquisitor back lightly.<br/>“What will we do with you Lethalin?”<br/>He felt each tendon and fibre of the Inquisitor's back shift under his hands and marveled at the strength that harboured in such a slight frame. If only…<br/>Solas cleared his thoughts, and backed away calmly. “Now, I came here to inform you that Leliana has requested your presence, if you have enough strength left to climb up to the rookery?”<br/>Valih’ah nodded, rolling his shoulders and bending to reach for his toes. Solas spied Dorian unabashedly staring at their leader’s ass before the elf returned to standing.<br/>“We shall have to see. Ih’s disorientin once I return to the ground.”<br/>Valih’ah grabbed his shirt and towel off of the fence, patting himself dry.<br/>“I will leave you to your fate”, Solas turned and headed back to the stairs.<br/>“I’ll come check the stairs in an hour to make sure you haven’t fallen down them”, Dorian quipped.<br/>“All righ then, I will see you both later. I hope to brin news tha we will be returnin to the Emerald Graves soon!”<br/>Solas paused on the stairs and watched with Dorian as the Inquisitor headed toward the rotunda, a little unsteadily, pulling his shirt on as he went. <i>A truly unique elf</i>, Solas scowled at himself and returned to his own climb.</p>
<p>Dorian leaned on the fence again and snuck a glance or two from one elf to the other. He was trying to gauge Solas’ reaction to their Inquisitor, and as of yet had not come to a solid conclusion. He knew how much Vali’hah pinned for the Fade mage’s company. Even without being  part of the Inquisitors trusted lovers club, it was easy to see how the Inquisitor clung to the stoic elf. He debated the health of the relationship between the Elvhen mage and Inquisitor, and he would do what he could to shield Vali’hah from as much hurt as he could. He sighed as both figures moved out of sight and shrugged. <i>When did I become such a doting partner?</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>